Alone in the train
by Poochie-90
Summary: Un jeune Japonais se rend seul en train vers Moscou, jusqu'à ce qu'un grand blond ne l'accoste.


**Auteur: **Poochie

**Bases: **Tsubasa

**Genre: **Yaoi, humour, romance

**Disclaimer:** Clamp

**Note de l'auteur: **Le titre remonte à bien loin, à l'époque où j'étais encore entourée de tarées schizophrènes…

Alone in the train

Une douce musique émanait du dernier wagon de voyageurs du train à destination de Moscou, annonçant le prochain arrêt. La tempête faisait rage dehors et malheureusement pour les passagers du véhicule, le froid se faisait également ressentir à l'intérieur des fourgons.

Un jeune homme brun tentait vainement de dormir tranquillement pour ne pas voir le temps défiler au goutte à goutte alors que le voyage était particulièrement long et éprouvant. Même pour lui.

Mais impossible de dormir avec tout ce bruit…

Il leva un œil prédateur vers la source sonore non désirée. Un petit garçon de près de six ans jouait amoureusement avec une petite voiture de plastique, dont les roues craquaient effroyablement à chaque fois qu'il faisait rouler le petit véhicule sur l'un des sièges non occupés de la fourgonnette.

L'homme grogna de mécontentement. Il ne pouvait décemment pas se mettre à hurler sur un gamin de cet âge, accompagné de sa maman de surcroît. Il n'était pas un monstre tout de même. Il avait parfois tendance, il fallait l'avouer, à crier un peu trop sur presque tout le monde, et ce pour des raisons aussi futiles que ridicules.

Mais ça ne faisait pas de lui une brute sans cervelle ou ayant la sensibilité exagérée d'un prof de sport devant un élève lui apportant un certificat médical.

Heureusement, son écharpe lui tenait plus ou moins chaud. Il n'allait donc pas mourir de froid dans ce maudit train. C'était déjà ça…

Ben oui, un voyage tout seul dans un train presque vide, y avait de quoi déprimer…

Le jeune homme remonta un peu plus son écharpe sur le bout de son nez gelé. Il grogna de nouveau en remarquant que le gamin de tout à l'heure était décidé à lui pourrir la vie. Mais quelle idée de sauter sur les sièges en braillant ? Sa mère n'avait aucune autorité ou quoi ?

Il soupira de désespoir. Aucun des autres passagers ne semblait dérangé par le gosse. C'était tout juste si ils avaient remarqué sa présence. Pour le plus grand bonheur du brun, la mère donna une rapide tape sur les fesses de son fils pour qu'il se calme. Enfin une femme intelligente.

Le silence se fit, comme par miracle. Bien. Il allait pouvoir se reposer quelques heures, le temps d'arriver à destination. Son train n'avait que peu de retard à cause de la tempête à l'extérieur mais comme le voyage était déjà long au départ, ça ne changeait pas grand chose à la situation.

Ses paupières se fermèrent instantanément. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que sa journée l'avait fatigué autant. Ca faisait plusieurs jours qu'il voyageait aussi. Il avait bien mérité un peu de repos. Même si il n'en faisait jamais, une petite sieste n'avait jamais fait de mal à personne.

Mais le silence ambiant fut de courte durée. Seulement deux-trois minutes d'écoulées et déjà le sale gosse de tout à l'heure recommençait à lui courir sur le haricot.

Ne pouvant finalement que se résoudre à abandonner sa sieste, le brun se redressa dans son siège pour être plus droit.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait mal au dos…

Et à la tête…

Il passa ses mains sur son visage fatigué avant de regarder la petite horloge sur une des parois du wagon. Le temps devait être contre lui, au même titre que le gamin.

Il était maudit.

Pourtant il était habitué à la solitude. Et il l'aimait, sa solitude quasi quotidienne. Au moins elle, elle était prévisible. Pas que la présence des autres avait quelque chose d'imprévisible mais avec certains individus, on n'était jamais trop prudent.

Et voilà qu'il se mettait à philosopher tout seul.

Sans doute à cause d'un trop plein de solitude qui avait dû atteindre la barre de saturation.

Ou plus simplement, un trop plein de fatigue…

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait se faire chier dans ce train.

Il lança un regard circulaire sur les passagers de son fourgon. Des petits vieux faisant la sieste, eux ils y arrivaient au moins, le sale gosse et sa génitrice et un jeune couple un peu plus loin trop occupé à se papouiller que pour voir le monde autour d'eux.

Il soupira de nouveau.

Plus de doutes maintenant, il était bel et bien seul dans ce foutu train trop lent et trop froid.

Trop froid…

Mais comment faisaient les gens pour survivre en Russie ?

Cette question existentielle le frappa en plein visage alors qu'il remontait son écharpe pour l'énième fois, en même temps qu'une petite voiture en plastique d'origine inconnue mais supposée.

Le jeune homme grogna un peu plus fort en se frottant doucement le nez. Sale gamin. Il lui lança un regard noir mais le petit garçon continuait de lui sourire. Il tendit la main vers l'adulte pour récupérer sa petite voiture.

Le brun fixa un instant la petite main tendue puis sourit méchamment avant de ranger le jouet de plastique dans la poche de son long manteau noir.

Le petit garçon le regarda interdit pendant quelques instants. Il fronça les sourcils, semblant réfléchir. Suite à sa conclusion de bout de chou de six ans, il fit une moue indéchiffrable, boudeur.

L'adulte continuait de sourire. Ca lui était bon à ce sale gosse.

Il fut sortit de ses réflexions diaboliques et intérieures quand il aperçut une fine main se tendre lentement devant lui, paume vers le ciel.

L'homme laissa glisser son regard de la main tendue vers le visage de l'inconnu. Un jeune homme blond doté de splendides yeux bleus lui souriait gentiment.

- I yesli vy obespechivali etu igrushku yeye vladel'cu. (1)

La bouche du brun s'ouvrit sous la suprise. Il fut incapable de répondre à cet instant. Le blond soupira doucement. Devant le manque évident de réaction de son vis-à-vis, il se décida à plonger la main dans la poche du manteau du grand brun. Il tendit le jouet ainsi récupéré au petit garçon qui lui fit un immense sourire avant de retourner jouer auprès de sa maman.

L'homme aux yeux bleus rigola quand le gamin lui fit signe de la main. Il tourna son visage vers l'homme à sa droite, qui continuait de le fixer mais en fronçant les sourcils cette fois.

Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir apprécié cette intrusion dans sa poche.

Le jeune homme blond, toujours debout, se pencha légèrement vers l'autre.

- Mozhet li ya sest' ? (2)

Le brun ne lui répondit pas, ouvrant simplement la bouche silencieusement.

- Eta ploschad', ne svobodna li ona vozmozhno ? (3)

L'homme assis secoua négativement la tête, voulant lui faire comprendre qu'il ne… comprenait rien à ce qu'il lui disait. Mais le blond prit cela comme une réponse à sa question. Il s'installa donc dans le siège libre à côté de celui de son vis-à-vis. Le brun haussa un sourcil. Il y avait une multitude des sièges libres mais le grand blond avait décidé de s'asseoir à côté de lui. La barbe.

- Vy idete v Moskvu, ya predpolagayu. (4)

Et il continuait sur sa lancée en plus.

- Je ne parle pas votre langue, continua le premier homme en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

- Ne govorite li Vy na russkom yazyke ? Enfin, je veux dire : vous ne parlez pas le russe ?

L'autre lui refit « non » de la tête.

- Oh ! Et bien excusez-moi alors. Je pensais que comme vous alliez à Moscou, vous parliez russe… Mais oubliez ce que je viens de dire, c'est une conclusion ridicule que je viens de faire là…

Un instant de silence, très court, mais lourd s'installa entre les deux hommes.

- Vous parlez toujours autant, demanda lentement le brun en soupirant intérieurement contre le nouveau venu.

- C'est naturel chez moi. Au fait, je m'appelle Fye D. Flowright. Mais appelez-moi Fye. Et vous ?

Le brun soupira, et longtemps cette fois.

- Kurogane Suwa…

- Enchanté Kurogane, le blond lui fit un sourire d'un kilomètre de long.

Kurogane re-soupira. Décidément, il soupirait souvent aujourd'hui. Il se blottit un peu plus dans son chaud manteau d'hiver et tourna la tête vers la vitre extérieure pour ne plus voir ni entendre son nouveau voisin de banquette.

Malheureusement pour lui, il était tombé sur un homme plus que volubile mais surtout tenace. Fye n'avait, en aucun cas, l'intention de laisser la moindre chance à Kurogane de s'endormir bien confortablement contre la vitre gelée.

- Si vous collez votre nez à cette vitre, vous allez attraper un rhume. Il fait froid en Russie, vous savez, se moqua le blond en bousculant un minimum son nouvel ami improvisé.

Le nouvel ami en question grogna. Puis soupira. Le blond rit suite à ces deux actions. Son vis-à-vis était grognon, ça lui plaisait.

- Alors comme ça, Kurogane, vous êtes Japonais.

- Mon nom vous a mis la puce à l'oreille je présume, lui répondit ce dernier en se séparant à regret de la vitre trop froide à son goût.

- Vous présumez bien. Moi, je suis Russe.

- C'est dont russe que vous parliez…

- En effet.

L'homme aux yeux bleus sourit de plus bel.

- Mais vos yeux aussi m'ont fait entendre que vous étiez asiatique. Ils ont une couleur très spéciale. Assorti à votre écharpe, c'est trop mignon.

Fye rit une énième fois devant le regard noir que lui lançait Kurogane.

- Et si nous nous tutoyons, demanda subitement le blond, coupant ainsi l'autre homme dans ses réflexions.

- Hein ?

- J'en déduis que c'est oui.

- Je te rappelle qu'on ne se connaît même pas !

- Mais on peut toujours apprendre à se connaître, Kurogane, le brun rougit légèrement. Fye lui tira un bout de langue provocateur.

Le Japonais leva les yeux au ciel. La gaminerie de l'autre était vraiment digne d'un gars des plus puérils.

Ne voulant pas relever la remarque de son voisin, Kurogane se contenta de retourner à sa fenêtre, laquelle était toujours aussi froide. Il grogna de mécontentement en sentant la matière gelée contre sa joue, de la buée de formant à son contact.

Fye le regardait discrètement en silence, pour une fois.

Il souriait simplement. Se demandant vaguement ce qu'un jeune Japonais pouvait bien faire dans un train en direction de Moscou à cette période de l'année. En effet, l'hiver n'était en rien la saison la plus adéquate pour voyager.

Le blond songea quelques instants à lui poser la question. Mais trouvant cela déplacé, il laissa tombé son idée et sa curiosité.

L'homme à ses côtés ne semblait déjà pas beaucoup l'apprécier alors si en plus il lui posait des questions de l'ordre du privé, le brun allait commencer par le détester.

Alors ravaler sa curiosité et se taire était une des meilleures choses à faire.

Le problème étant que le naturel revient toujours au grand galop.

- Tu es touriste ?

Le blond put distinguer le haussement de sourcil de son vis-à-vis dans le reflet de la fenêtre.

- Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'un touriste ? Tu me vois avec un short et une chemise hawaïenne ?

- Non, pas vraiment, sourit l'homme aux yeux bleus avant de rigoler. Mais ça te donnerai un certain charme.

- Tout dépend à qui on veut plaire.

- Une idée ?

- De ?

- A qui tu veux plaire.

Kurogane fronça les sourcils. C'était quoi toutes ces questions ? Il lui en posait des questions, lui ? Non, ben alors…

- Oublie. Je n'ai rien demandé.

Fye sourit un peu plus devant le soupir du Japonais.

Ce dernier remonta son écharpe rouge sur son nez. Le froid se faisait de plus en plus ressentir et Kurogane n'avait jamais vraiment aimé le froid. Par contre, ça avait l'air de ne faire absolument rien au blond. Habitué depuis longtemps à ce froid polaire sans doute. C'était pratique des fois de venir d'un pays couvert de neige les trois-quatre de l'année.

- Tu vas à Moscou pour quoi si ce n'est pour le tourisme ? Il n'y a pas grand chose à voir là-bas, Fye voulu ravaler sa question mais c'était déjà trop tard. Maudit envie de toujours tout savoir.

- Raison professionnelle. Mais c'est privé.

- Oui, je comprends.

Un nouveau silence s'installa entre les deux adultes. Kurogane leva la tête pour voir pourquoi le wagon était aussi calme. Le gamin de tout à l'heure dormait paisiblement, allongé sur les jambes de sa mère.

Plus de morveux, une bonne chose de faite.

- Moi, je vais voir ma famille. J'habite assez loin de mon lieu de naissance.

Fye avait envie de lui taper la causette. Il parlait souvent et aimait particulièrement faire ami-ami avec les inconnus qu'il rencontrait par hasard, mais là, il avait plutôt envie de connaître un peu mieux l'homme qui se tenait à ses côtés.

Il se rendit compte que Kurogane le fixait étrangement. Il se mit immédiatement à baragouiner une excuse.

- Inogda ya rasskazyvayu o moyej zhizni v sovershennyh neizvestnyh bez kakoj-libo prichiny. (5)

- Quoi ?

- Hein ?

- Tu viens de parler en russe, lança le brun en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Euh… Désolé. Ca m'arrive des fois. Je parle russe s'en m'en rendre compte et personne ne me comprend, le blond ricana en se frottant l'arrière du crâne, gêné.

- Et ?

- Et quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit en russe ?

- J'ai… Je ne sais plus, désolé.

Kurogane sourit. Fye le remarqua.

Il le narguait.

Il se moquait de lui.

Il allait en baver…

- Navré. Je n'en peux rien si je fais des erreurs. Personne ne peut être aussi parfait que toi ! Ô Grand Kurogane !

Le Russe partit dans un éclat de rire sans fin en voyant la tête que lui tirait sa nouvelle victime après avoir entendu sa tirade. C'était d'un comique. Fye ne se rappelait pas depuis combien de temps il n'avait pas rigolé autant avec quelqu'un.

Le rouge monta aux joues du plus grand. Rouge de colère ou de gêne ? Vu les yeux que lançait Kurogane à son voisin, sans doute de colère.

- Prostite (6). Tu es vraiment trop drôle.

- Je vais t'en donner moi des « trop drôle ». Omae wo korosu !

- C'est du japonais ça ?

- Ouais, et ça veut dire que tu vas connaître le trépas dans peu de temps, ricana le brun en souriant d'un air mauvais.

Fye se remit à rire.

- Vas-y un peu pour voir.

Le Japonais marqua un temps de pause.

- Tu as de la chance que je n'ai pas mon sabre sous la main, cracha-t-il enfin après s'être rendu compte qu'il ne pouvait pas agresser quelqu'un dans un train, aussi peu fréquenté soit-il.

- Parce que tu es escrimeur.

- Je suis même plus que ça. Je pourrais même t'écraser à main nue mais je ne voudrais pas perturber le calme ambiant.

- Tu as peur de te salir les mains, lui demanda le blond en attrapant une des larges mains de son vis-à-vis qui s'empressa de la lui reprendre immédiatement.

Seul un grognement lui répondit.

Fye voulut r'attaquer quand les lumières commencèrent à clignoter pour finir par s'éteindre complètement, rapidement suivies par l'arrêt total du train.

Une panne de courant ou…

- Roh non, Kurogane passa ses grandes mains sur son visage. Seul les quelques murmures et voix inquiètes des autres passagers répondant à ses grognements.

Fye n'était déjà plus là.

Il se leva à son tour pour sortir du wagon, en profitant au passage pour se dégourdir les jambes après être resté assis aussi longtemps.

A la sortie de son fourgon, il retrouva Fye en pleine conversation avec le contrôleur. En russe, bien évidemment.

L'homme aux yeux bleus se retourna pour croiser les yeux rouges de Kurogane. Ce fut à cet instant qu'il se rendit compte que le Japonais était vraiment grand, plus grand que lui même. Vraiment grand et baraqué pour un Japonais.

Le blond rougit à cette idée.

Le regard insistant du brun sur lui le rappela à l'ordre.

- Le contrôleur dit que c'est une panne générale due à la tempête. Ils sont en train de réparer ce qui ne va pas. Il faut rester calme et attendre patiemment que le train redémarre.

- On ne peut rien faire, se risqua à demander l'autre.

- Non, juste retourner s'asseoir et attendre.

Fye dépassa le plus grand pour retourner à l'intérieur de leur wagon.

- Tu viens, Kuro-Kuro.

Ledit Kuro-Kuro écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise et le surnom. Fye se mordit la lèvre inférieure, se rendant compte de sa connerie.

- Kuro-Kuro, répéta le brun en serrant le poing pour retenir sa colère. Et pourquoi pas Kuro-chan pendant qu'on y est !

- Kuro-chan ?

Fye plaqua ses mains contre sa bouche en souriant tout de même. Il venait de trouver le point sensible de la bête. Il haussa un sourcil, fier de lui.

- C'est quoi ça ? Kuro-chan, continua le blond en souriant discrètement.

- Le « chan » est un suffixe ridicule que l'on attribue aux femmes et que l'on rajoute à la fin du nom. Je hais ce genre de mièvreries.

- Tu as une langue très intéressante, Kuro-chan.

Toujours rouge de rage, Kurogane grogna plus fort encore. Le blond hésita à prendre ses jambes à son cou. Avait-il dépassé une limite ?

- C'est… KUROGANE !!

Fye siffla d'admiration devant la colère noire de son vis-à-vis et ses yeux presque injectés de sang. Il aurait fait peur à n'importe quel être humain normalement constitué. Fye se contenta donc de retourner à sa place, laissant le grand Japonais piquer sa petite crise de rage tout seul dehors.

Une fois ladite crise passée, du moins en apparence, le brun retourna s'asseoir à côté du blond. Pour le plus grand malheur de l'homme aux yeux rouges, ce dernier n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre.

Il était là, vautré dans le siège près de la fenêtre.

SON siège près de la fenêtre.

- Bouge de là, la voix de l'escrimeur était catégorique.

- Voyons, Kuro-chan ! Tu ne vas quand même pas bouder pour une place. C'est immature. Assieds-toi et arrête un peu de bouder.

Kurogane s'assit en croisant les bras, de rage. Et l'autre qui continuait à se moquer de lui et à le faire tourner en bourrique.

Il devait se venger…

Mais il faisait vraiment trop froid pour réfléchir à un quelconque plan diabolique de vengeance.

- Il fait un peu frisquet. Tu ne trouves pas, demanda le blond en se frottant les bras.

- Bien sûr qu'il fait froid. Et depuis le début je te signale. Maudit pays !

- Ah bon ? Pourtant je suis frileux d'habitude. Mes parents se moquent de moi à cause de ça. Ils disent que j'ai tout le temps froid, comme une fille.

Ce maudit blondinet ne venait pas de le traiter de fille là ?

Si…

Trop c'était trop…

Kurogane se leva, décidé à couper court à cette rencontre, puis posa ses fesses sur un autre siège, près d'une fenêtre, bien loin du maudit blondinet en question.

Il soupira de bonheur.

Pas de morveux braillard.

Pas de blond à la langue bien pendue.

Pas de bruit.

Bonheur, joie, béatitude !

- Kuro ?

Et merde, il avait parlé trop vite.

- Quoi, sa question n'avait vraiment rien de patient et de sympathique.

- Je t'ennuie, c'est ça ?

- Enfin, tu t'en es rendu compte !

- Je vois… Je voulais juste ne pas rester tout seul dans ce grand train vide. Désolé de t'avoir importuné. Fye sourit tristement à son vis-à-vis avant de lui tourner le dos et de prendre la direction de la sortie du fourgon.

Le brun ouvrit un de ses yeux qui étaient fermés. Sa sieste était foutue de toute façon. Et puis, pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il s'en voulait d'avoir fait de la peine à cet homme qui lui était inconnu il y avait encore quelques heures de cela.

Dans un soupir, il décida de se lever pour attraper le blond par le bras. Ce dernier se retourna.

- Viens… Mais arrête de babiller comme les gosses.

Fye sourit, d'un sourire grand comme un soleil.

- D'accord, Kuro-Kuro.

Ledit Kuro-Kuro grogna. Ce blond allait le rendre fou.

- Mais… Pourquoi tu m 'as retenu ?

- Tu t'ennuies tout seul et je m'ennuie tout seul. Alors ennuyons-nous tout seul, tous les deux.

Fye cligna plusieurs fois de yeux, réfléchissant à la phrase de Kurogane.

- Tu es compliqué comme homme, dit-il simplement.

- Pas aussi compliqué que toi.

L'homme aux yeux bleus se remit immédiatement à sourire. Le brun lui répondit timidement, frottant énergiquement ses bras, tentant ainsi de se les réchauffer.

Dans un élan d'amitié soudain, Fye se colla davantage au Japonais. Celui-ci se recula légèrement sous le coup de la surprise puis se radoucit en sentant la chaleur réconfortante du corps du Russe contre le sien. Il soupira de bien être, arrachant un sourire tendre à son voisin.

Ils restèrent un certain temps dans cette position. La tête de Fye sur l'épaule de l'homme aux yeux rouges, lui-même tout contre la tête de son vis-à-vis. Kurogane s'étonna même de s'endormir.

Mine de rien, la présence de cet homme le calmait, lui retirant une partie du stress de son long voyage. Fye s'endormit lui aussi, bercé par la chaleur du corps contre le sien.

Quand il ouvrirent les yeux presque en même temps, la lumière était de nouveau apparue et le train semblait rouler. La panne due à la tempête devait être réparée.

- Kuro, Fye secoua doucement le Japonais pour le réveiller complètement.

- Hm…

- On a dormi toute la nuit ici.

- Ca fait des jours que je dors toutes mes nuits ici.

Le blond posa sa joue contre celle de son voisin de banquette. Qu'il était bien là. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il ne bougerai plus jusqu'à destination.

Sauf que le brun n'était pas de son avis. Il le dégagea doucement en passant un bras autour de ses épaules pour conserver la chaleur.

- On est dans les alentours de Ekaterinburg, annonça Fye en regardant par la fenêtre.

- C'est loin de Moscou ça ?

- Tout dépend de ta conception du mot « loin ».

- Ca fait quoi en distance ?

- Plus ou moins à 1200 kilomètres de Moscou.

- Tu te moques de moi là ?

Kurogane l'avait lâché sous la surprise.

- Enfin, on a fait le plus gros du voyage, c'est déjà ça.

- Il va faire moins froid aussi, on s'éloigne de la Sibérie.

Kurogane haussa un sourcil. Ce type l'étonnait vraiment par moment. Déjà avec son apparence. Grand mais mince, la peau super blanche, les cheveux d'un blond lumineux, et de superbes yeux bleus comme Kurogane n'en avait jamais vu dans sa vie. Et puis, un caractère puéril et enjoué mais aussi intelligent et assez adorable.

Le Japonais lui rendit discrètement son sourire.

- Et comment tu sais tout ça toi ?

- Je suis Russe, c'est normal que je connaisse mon pays, lui répondit le blond en lui souriant un peu plus.

- Encore 1200 kilomètres, soupira l'escrimeur. Pourquoi il est si grand ton pays comme tu dis.

- On doit faire une escale à St-Pétersbourg avant d'aller à Moscou. Ce qui fait un sacré détour d'ailleurs.

- Une… Escale… Et c'est loin ça, St-Pétersbourg ?

- Malheureusement oui.

Kurogane se laissa retomber dans le fond de son siège. Il maudit une nouvelle fois le train, les passagers, la Russie entière et accessoirement son parton pour l'avoir envoyé ici.

Le train, c'est vraiment chiant.

- En fait, tu viens de loin comme ça, lui demanda Fye, le sortant une énième fois de ses réflexions.

- Du Japon… Et ça fait long un voyage presque entièrement en train du Japon à Moscou. Un peu de bateau mais surtout du train.

Kurogane soupira un grand coup. Il pensa intérieurement que ce n'était sûrement pas la dernière fois qu'il soupirait du voyage.

Le blond lui sourit tendrement. Voyant cela, le Japonais rougit légèrement. Ce type le rendait dingue. Il n'avait jamais rougit de sa vie avant. Pourquoi il s'y mettait maintenant ? Et devant un parfait inconnu en plus. Enfin, plus si inconnu que cela.

Kurogane sourit à son tour en pensant à cela. On rencontrait parfois des gens bizarres dans un train. Il en avait la preuve à présent.

- J'ai faim, moi. Pas toi, lança le Russe en se levant de sa place.

- Si, un peu.

- Je vais nous chercher quelque chose à manger dans le wagon-restaurant.

- Rien de sucré pour moi.

- Tu connais l'esprit de contradiction, Kuro-chan ?

- Apporte-moi du sucré et je te jure que je retourne au resto chercher quelque chose de mangeable.

Fye ricana en se rendant au seul wagon du train où il pourrait trouver de la nourriture.

Il retourna s'asseoir près de Kurogane à peine quelques minutes plus tard. Il tendit sa part au Japonais.

Pas de sucré…

Bien !

Le brun sourit puis commença à manger sous les yeux du blond qui lui souriait toujours. Ce voyage était de plus en plus intéressant. Il pensait qu'il allait s'ennuyer tout seul dans ce train en allant voir sa petite famille et il s'était honteusement trompé.

Le train avançait sans que les deux hommes ne s'en rendent vraiment compte. La journée était calme dans leur wagon. Le peu de personnes présentes étaient trop fatiguées par le voyage pour faire du bruit. Même le sale gosse respectait ce silence, se contentant de dessiné dans son cahier.

Fye aussi était silencieux. Sa tête reposait sur l'épaule de son voisin qui avait arrêté de le repousser depuis quelques kilomètres déjà.

Il se sentait bien là où il était.

Blotti bien au chaud contre le corps d'un homme presque inconnu car après tout il ne connaissait que son nom et quelques brides de sa personnalité.

Entouré du silence.

Kurogane ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Il regardait par la fenêtre le paysage défiler. Ils devaient se rapprocher des villes puisque les grandes étendues de neige étaient peu à peu remplacées par de petits bâtiments de temps à autre.

Encore une journée de trajet et ils devraient être arrivés.

Sur cette pensée, l'homme aux yeux rouges s'endormit, la tête reposant sur celle du Russe à ses côtés.

Le brun ouvrit les yeux en sentant les rayons du soleil reflétés dans la neige sur son visage. Il s'étira longuement, bousculant sans le vouloir la forme endormie tout contre lui.

Une petite musique annonça leur prochain arrêt dans quelques heures.

Ils seraient à St-Pétersbourg dans le milieu de l'après-midi.

Fye s'étira à son tour, se levant pour se dégourdir les jambes. Il se frotta les yeux énergiquement. Vu la tête que Kurogane faisait, il ne devait pas être beau à voir.

- Je suis si affreux que ça, se risqua-t-il à demander en souriant.

- Tu as une tête de mort-vivant.

- Merci, ça fait toujours plaisir.

Le blond fit la moue.

Une moue faussement vexée.

- Ca ne marche pas avec moi, maudit blondinet.

- Hé ! Méchant Kuro-chan !

Ledit Kuro-chan sourit d'un air mauvais, presque sadiquement. Fye continuait de faire la moue. Une petite séance de bouderie en bonne et due forme s'imposait.

Il quitta son siège pour en prendre un autre un peu plus loin. Mais pas trop loin non plus, il fallait quand même qu'il garde un œil sur le Japonais. Au cas où.

Le brun ne bougea pas.

Fye allait revenir de toute façon. Ce gars ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le coller et de l'asticoter plus d'une demi-heure. Il en était sûr.

Comme il l'avait prédit, le blond reprit place dans son siège d'origine à côté du Japonais un peu plus d'une demi-heure plus tard, l'air tout penaud.

- Tu admets ta défaite, sourit Kurogane en fixant son voisin de banquette.

Une langue tirée lui répondit.

Très mature comme façon d'agir.

- Méchant Kuro-chan, répéta l'immature en ne cachant que très difficilement son grand sourire.

- Mais oui. Rendors-toi, t'étais supportable quand tu dormais.

- No ya tebe oprotivl'u, s'exclama le Russe en écarquillant les yeux. (7)

- Quelque chose me dit que c'était pas un mot d'amour.

Fye se calma d'un coup pour recommencer à sourire d'un air moqueur.

- Parce que tu veux des mots d'amour, Kuro-Kuro.

- C'est KUROGANE !!

Le blond partit dans un fou rire, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se moquer de la tête rouge comme une tomate que faisait son vis-à-vis.

En début d'après-midi, le train s'arrêta en gare à St-Pétersbourg. Kurogane soupira d'aise. Ils devraient arriver à Moscou dans la soirée ou peut-être pendant la nuit.

Son regard quitta la fenêtre pour se poser sur Fye. Ce dernier se levait de son siège, attrapant son sac au passage.

Le Japonais écarquilla les yeux.

- Tu vas où ?

- Ben… Je descends ici, lui répondit simplement le blond en lui souriant tendrement.

- Tu ne vas pas à Moscou ?

- Ma famille vient de St-Pétersbourg, pas de Moscou.

- Je pensais que… Non, laisse tomber.

Kurogane pencha la tête, fixant ses pieds.

- Do svidania… Au revoir.

- Sayonara…

Le blond se pencha vers le Japonais pour lui faire un bisou sonore sur la joue. Ce dernier releva précipitamment la tête, fixant le blond dans les yeux, légèrement rouge.

- Au plaisir de se revoir, sourit Fye en prenant la direction de la sortie du train.

- Je l'espère…

Le brun posa son regard à l'extérieur. Il remarqua Fye qui le regardait également en lui souriant. Le Russe lui fit un petit signe de la main auquel il répondit timidement avant que celui-ci ne disparaisse dans la foule présente sur le quai.

Kurogane se réinstalla plus confortablement dans son siège. Il avait encore du chemin à faire avant d'arriver à Moscou.

Il avait commencé ce voyage seul.

L'avait continué accompagné.

Il le finira seul.

Alone in the train…

Fin…

A moins que…

* * *

Pour ceux qui veulent me dire : « Mais on parle pas russe nous ! » : 

_Petit lexique : _

Et si vous rendiez ce jouet à son propriétaire.

Je peux m'asseoir ?

Cette place n'est pas libre peut-être ?

Vous allez à Moscou, je présume.

Parfois je raconte ma vie à de parfaits inconnus sans aucune raison.

Pardon.

Mais je t'emmerde !

"YA hotel by poblagodarit' Macha za perevody na russkom yazyke. Eto bylo ochen' milo s tvoyej storony mne pomogat', moye serdce. Bol'shoye spasibo, ya teb'a obozhayu.

Pocelui

(CHto ya sdelal by bez neye? YA o nem sprashivayu seb'a inogda…)"

Traduction: 

Je voudrais remercier Macha pour les traductions en russe. C'était très gentil de ta part de m'aider, mon cœur. Merci beaucoup, je t'adore.

Bisous

(Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans elle ? Je me le demande parfois…)

* * *

Si j'ai fait des fautes d'orthographe dans mes mots en russe, je suis désolée mais j'ai fait comme j'ai pu. Je m'excuse donc auprès des personnes qui parlent cette magnifique langue.

J'hésite à faire une suite donc si quelqu'un en veut une, suffit de le demander. Mais dites-moi ce que vous en pensez avant.

A plus ! V bol'she !


End file.
